Monocoins
Monocoins (モノクマメダル Monokuma Medaru lit. Monokuma Medals) are a type of currency which features in all Danganronpa video games. In the main games, Monocoins are received as a reward for doing various tasks, such as finding hidden items, examining certain areas, and completing class trials. Monocoins are used to purchase presents from the MonoMono Machine, which can be given to students to increase your friendship with them. They can also be spent to unlock bonus content such as music, videos and bonus images. In Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Monocoins are received for defeating Monokuma Units in battle, and used to purchase upgrades for Komaru Naegi's weapon, the Megaphone Hacking Gun, and Genocide Jack's scissor abilities. About ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc In ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Monocoins can be collected by examining specific items in the overworld during Daily Life and Deadly Life. Locations vary depending on which chapter you are in. Monocoins are also received as a reward for completing Class Trials. The number of Monocoins received for completing Class Trials varies depending the difficulty you are playing on. Every 10 points you receive during your grading at the end of the Class Trial will net you 1 Monocoin. Completing all of Celestia Ludenberg's Free Time Events will grant Makoto a skill called Raise, which triples the amount of Monocoins found during the Daily Life and Deadly Life portions of the game, and grants a 10% bonus to the amount of Monocoins received after Class Trials. In Danganronpa 1.2 Reload bonus School Mode, you can also receive 200 Monocoins as a reward for completing all of Monokuma's spares within the 50 day time limit. Monocoins can be spent on MonoMono Machine presents to give to fellow students during Free Time Events, as well as bonus movies, music tracks, and concept art in the main menu gallery. Danganronpa 1 (Trial Version) In the Japan-exclusive Trial Version of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc released in October 2010, ahead of the game's full release on November 25, 2010, the Monocoins featured a very different design to that seen in any subsequent Danganronpa game. The trial version allowed the player to explore some of the Despair Hotel and the first floor of the school, where 10 monocoins in total could be collected. Collecting coins in the trial version, and then importing that save into a copy of the full PSP release of the game, would grant extra Monocoins in the full game: 10 Monocoins for each coin collected in the trial version, plus 1 bonus, up to a maximum of 101 extra coins for all 10. ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair In ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, the investigation mechanic for collecting Monocoins has been removed. Instead, Monocoins are primarily collected by finding Hidden Monokumas, which grant 10 coins for each Monokuma collected. Successfully raising virtual Pets in the minigame on the e-Handbook menu will also give a number of Monocoins ranging between 100-300 depending on the pet raised. Additionally, playing the hoard battle minigame Magical Girl Miracle ★ Monomi (unlocked after the end of Chapter 1) will grant 1 Monocoin for every 10 gold bars collected in each stage. The player can also still receive 1 Monocoin for every 10 points earned during Class Trials. Monocoins can be spent on MonoMono Yachine presents to give to fellow students during Free Time Events, as well as bonus movies, music tracks, and concept art in the main menu gallery. ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls In ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Monocoins are primarily collected by defeating Monokuma Units of all kinds in combat, either as Komaru Naegi or as Genocide Jack. When defeated, the enemies will drop Monocoins which appear in the overworld to be picked up. Bronze coins are worth 20, silver coins are worth 35, and gold coins are worth 50, but the skills Raise, Reraise, and Super Raise increase the amount each is worth. When shot in their red left eye with Break, Monokumas will often drop gold coins. The Monocoins can then be spent in the Monokuma Kids' Skill Shop to purchase Bling Bullets for Komaru's Megaphone Hacking Gun and Genocide Jack's scissors, which will improve each characters' offensive abilities in combat. After completing the game, they can also be used to unlock bonus movies, music tracks, and events in the main menu gallery. ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony In ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony hidden Monokumas do not grant any coins. Instead, Monocoins can be collected by hitting objects in 2.5D locations. The player can still recieve Monocoins from Class Trials. Additionally, completing Death Road of Despair will grant 200 Monocoins. Monocoins can be spent on presents in Monomono Machine as well as bonus movies, music tracks, and concept art in the main menu gallery. Also Monocoins can be converted into casino coins with the exchange rate of 1:10. 333 Monocoins are given to the player if a save data is present from Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version). Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Gameplay